1999 London 400: Most historic announcer mistake EVER
If you want to know which race had the biggest announcer mistake of all Piston Cup series (USA, CARCA, Australia, UK, New Zealand, Canada, New Rearendia,) it is this one. A mistake SO MASSIVE it made the announcers fight each other happens in this race. That mistake was Lincoln Loud accidentally called his god Ronald Scruggs "Charlie" and said, "IT'S CHARLIE SCRUGGS FOR THE WIN!". It was an unbelievable mistake. Timmy Turner got SUPER MAD and started to beat up Lincoln and even called him the n-word. Lincoln then started to attack Timmy. Leni Loud also got mad at Lincoln but then saw he was getting beat up by Timmy. She then separated the two from attacking. Lincoln and Timmy were both seriously injured with several injuries and the two have to miss many races with Waluigi and Knuckles replacing them. The n-word is marked by the bold seal bark censor. Ronald has no relative named Charlie. There was also no Piston Cup UK racer named Charlie Scruggs so it was a very unbelievable mistake. Transcript "Charlie" Scruggs Wins! Timmy: OH YES! OH YES! LOOKS LIKE OUR GOD WILL DO IT AGAIN! Lincoln: HE SURE WILL TIMMY! CHARLIE SCRUGGS WINS THE LONDON 400 FOR THE 2ND TIME IN A ROW!!!!! Timmy: Wait. Wait. Wait. LINCOLN MOTHER (Yee) LOUD! DID YOU JUST (Popeye toot) CALL OUR GOD RONALD SCRUGGS CHARLIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lincoln: Um. What?! Timmy: YOU (Popeye toot) (Seal Bark)! HOW DARE YOU FORGET THE NAME OF OUR GOD(punches Lincoln hard in the face)! HIS NAME IS RONALD! NOT CHARLIE! RONALD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lincoln (scared): I'M SORRY!!! Timmy: I DONT CARE YOU (Seal Bark) (Dolphin Censor) (Seal Bark) (Popeye toot) (Seal Bark)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lincoln: AGH! STOP BEATING ME I ATTACK YOU NOW YOU IDIOT! TAKE THIS (Yee)! (punches Timmy) (Lincoln breaks a foot) Lincoln: OOOOWWWW!!!! (Lincoln punches Timmy real hard, causing Timmy to have an injured eye) Timmy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!!!! Leni: Guys! What's going on? Tinny: It's his fault! Lincoln: No! It's Timmy's! (meanwhile, Ronald, Ralph, and the other notice) Seth: Oh my god. Any idea whats going on Ace? Ace: From what I'm hearing. Lincoln said something about you which made Timmy mad and they started to fight. I was not paying attention so I don't know exactly what he said. Ronald: He called me "Charlie" by mistake. Gary: CHARLIE?! But that is so different from Ronald! Ronald: I don't know Gary! It's just weird okay! (The ambulances come to see the severely injured Lincoln and Timmy) Ralph: Are they okay? Sara: I don't think so. Tobias (cries): This is bad. Doctor: Everything's going to be okay, you two. You'll be replaced by Waluigi and Knuckles for some races because Lincoln has a broken foot, a broken finger and a concussion and Timmy has an injured right eye, several broken teeth causing blood to come out from his mouth and an injured wrist. They also have lots of scratches and wounds due to the fight. Ace: That gotta hurt! Ronald: Yup. Sara: At least Waluigi and Knuckles will be there. Ralph: Yes I know they will be there. I expect for 4 races? NOTE: Ralph was right, they missed exactly 4 races. Hospital (At the hospital, Timmy and Lincoln are in their beds. The rest of the loud siblings, Cosmo and Wanda, and racers Ronald Scruggs, Ralph Wheeler, Ace Robinson, Sara Larson, Seth Roadages, Tobias Wheelson, and Gary Breakers come to see them) Cosmo: TIMMY! Wanda: YOU'RE ALIVE! Timmy (ultra super weak): Yeah. Lana: LINCOLN!!! Lincoln (ultra super weak): Ugh. Lori: I can't believe you fought with Timmy on live TV. The racers and officials are not happy with you. Lincoln (weak): Who won? Leni: You don't remember? Ronald did! Ronald: Yeah I won! Timmy (weak): I thought Ace Robinson won? Ace: No Ronald won. Timmy (weak): Thank you, Ronald! But can you tell me why you are light green and not light blue? Lucy: This is not good. Cosmo: Yup. Doctor: You two have to be replaced by Waluigi and Knuckles for at least four races. Lincoln and Timmy (weak): FOUR RACES!? Doctor: Exactly. Wanda: I hope everything's okay. Doctor: It'll be ok, Wanda. Wanda: Really? Cosmo: Yup. Everything's going to be okay! Leni: Yeah! Lucy: Everything's fine! Wanda: Oh okay! (End of Transcript) Category:Historic Races Category:Historic Moments